


可以不可以 7

by narumi



Category: SAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumi/pseuds/narumi





	可以不可以 7

7

“……啊啊……好…爽……”

一开始以为是色情影像里传出的声音。

“…要去了，后面……！不行……”

即使呻吟的声音比较低沉，甚至耳熟得不行，也并没有多想。毕竟在尤吉欧的印象中，自慰是一种沉默的行为——对着准备好的小菜撸动下体，自然地等着它变硬然后射出，这样就算解决生理需求了。

但是。

“尤、尤吉欧……！射……好想射……啊啊啊……”

自己的名字被喊出来的一瞬间，所有用来逃避的假设和想象全部粉碎。

在那里颤抖着呻吟着、对着一条黑色的布料发情、手指在背后臀缝中进进出出的，确实是他十多年不见的好友、现在的同居人之一，桐谷和人。

仔细一看那条布料还是自己的内裤。

“……”

“……唔！尤吉欧……尤…吉欧……”

即使有人站在门口居然还一无所觉，仍旧放浪地叫着这三个字。尤吉欧已经不知道此时此刻该做什么好，迷茫的四处看了一圈，这确实是他刚搬来的新家，而桐人也确实是在他的房间里自娱自乐。

……对着什么东西自慰这点不想评价，你倒是回自己房间搞啊。

眼看着黑发青年小腿肚微微抽搐，翘起的臀部在晃动中靠着白皙和圆润透出一股别样的味道，尤吉欧在心里给自己一巴掌，终于鼓足勇气说话了。

“咳……咳！桐人，那个，你在干什么？”

沉浸在性欲中的人停下动作，他的脑袋被惊到一样抖了一下，接着从凌乱发丝中冒出一双眼睛，泪水刚好从眼角滑落，顺着脸颊流过被咬得红艳艳的嘴唇。

尤吉欧不由自主咽了口口水，移开视线。

“……欸？”

然后余光中桐人身下蓄势待发的肉茎抖了抖，就在这么一个无法描述的情境中射出了。

“……啊……”

“……”

震惊两个字完全无法准确描述尤吉欧此刻的心情。等他难以置信地回过头正面瞪着桐人时，浓稠的精液刚好从他的脖子上往下流，划过喉结，看起来量很多的样子。皱成一团的衬衫是主要灾区，因为桐人蜷着身子，几乎所有白色浊液都抹在上面，弄得黏糊糊的。

接收到的精液量仅次于衬衫的，就是尤吉欧的注意中心，他被拿来当作催情道具的内裤。不知道该不该说达到了桐人的目的，黑色布料上沾满斑斑点点的白精，因为色差甚至格外明显。

跟着尤吉欧的视线往内裤上看，桐人张了张嘴，无言地愣了一会，才想起来把罪证藏到身后。

“……那啥，抱歉哈？要不我赔你一条？”

“不用麻烦了……”

习惯性说完，尤吉欧真想把自己嘴捂住。他们俩这是在干嘛呢，为何还能如此有来有回和谐地聊天？

刚想指着桐人声色俱厉地指责一下，结果手一抬起来，恰好位置到桐人裸露在外的生殖器官上，那还在一滴滴往外流体液的小东西跳动着，在他手指的前方颤颤巍巍再次立起来，和他精神的打着招呼。

尤吉欧真的想骂人了。

“你干嘛又硬了？！”

破喉而出的叫喊无法体现尤吉欧的绝望，桐人尴尬地用手挡住下体，扯着嘴角笑了笑：“……我也没想到，好像对你反应特别大。怎么说呢……多谢？”

谢个屁谢啊这时候就看看气氛少说几句不行吗。一股十几年前熟悉的无力感升起，尤吉欧只能遮住眼睛，另一只手冲桐人摆了摆，挥苍蝇一样嫌弃。

“你还是闭嘴吧……赶紧穿上裤子出去，回你房间慢慢搞。”

桐人撇撇嘴，阴茎硬挺挺的裤子很难拉上，他提着裤腰带随意往床下一跳，趿拉着裤脚往外走。

走到门口他左右扯扯裤头，低头看了一眼，想到一个提议：“那个啊，尤吉欧……”

“闭上嘴，走，求你了。”尤吉欧脸转向另一边，“剩下的我来收拾，现在我不太想见到你。”

“噢，好吧。”

桐人撅起嘴。他晃晃悠悠走到门外，低着头很沮丧的样子，又转身说道：“对不起，我不是故意……”

砰——

门贴着他鼻子关上。

尤吉欧松一口气。冷静下来又觉得不失有一丝好笑，没想到桐人反应那么大，他一出声就射了，还能被他看着勃起，如果他是以无关者的角度把这件事当故事听，那肯定会笑得直打嗝。

可惜他是当事人，看着那条被蹂躏得不成样子的内裤，他实在笑不出来。

“……这都是什么事啊……”

叹一口气，认命地把内裤连着床单全部卷在一起，打算直接扔了算了，眼不见心静，然而想想又觉得哪不对。这条床单连着被套全是黑的，黑漆漆一片，他不记得有买过……

咚咚。

正重新铺开检查花色，门响了。尤吉欧头也不回的喊了一句“进来”，说完才意识到什么，猛地回头。

本应该在隔壁检讨并自我解决的桐人悄悄把门推开一丝缝，探进头，很为难的样子：“对不起……”

尤吉欧无奈了：“……你回来干什么？我没生气，也没怪你，快回去吧。”

“……”

这句话看起来没有安慰到他，桐人躲在门口磨磨蹭蹭，几次张开口都没说话，在尤吉欧感到不耐烦之前才终于试探道：“……你能保证之后不会打我吗？”

尤吉欧差点被蹿上来的一口气憋死。

眼看着桐人小脸通红羞耻似的遮住下半边身体，他深呼吸，默念爱丽丝的那一句“我一天想打他三次不也忍住了”，尽量面无表情回答道：“那要看你想干什么了。”

桐人凌乱的头发一翘一翘，躲在袖子下的手慢慢推开门，整个身子渐渐一览无余——尤吉欧感觉头顶的血管要爆了，他的小弟弟还是硬的，很嚣张地竖在腰带上面，一点没有遮挡的意思。

桐人很羞涩：“它一直消不下去，也射不出来，所以我想问问你，能不能借我一点东西？”

看到尤吉欧满脸的空白，桐人才意识到自己说的话好像很无理取闹，赶紧补上一句：“没事不借也没关系，也是哈，衣服被拿来过着别人的小弟弟摩擦，肯定想想都恶心。”

……我也就以为你拿去看看摸摸，你原来打算把我的衣服当飞机杯吗？

“……但是我真的很难受，这里都硬的发痛了还是出不来。”桐人换上亮晶晶的祈求眼神，“所以能不能让我在你身边撸一下？我不打扰你，你也不用管我，就当我是空气就好了！”

“……”

尤吉欧停止了思考。

刚认识桐人的时候他们五岁，最是逗猫弄狗惹人嫌的年纪。不过五岁的小桐人还是个网瘾少年，那副乖乖的只要有游戏就能坐一下午的可怜模样是尤吉欧心中最可爱的时期，之后带他出去玩，学会了上树玩泥巴，惹得麻烦一天比一天多。

而每次祸害完邻里亲戚后，他就会用这个表情，用小孩圆滚滚水亮亮的大眼睛盯着他，万分悔恨的样子祈求尤吉欧帮他善后。

长大后脸型变了些，脸蛋少了点肉，变成一看就很受欢迎的模样，但神情却一点没变，还是那个假装在悔过却还露出一丝丝狡黠的表情。

尤吉欧愣了好久，久到忘记他原本想说的是什么，然后他听到自己的声音。

“好吧，真拿你没办法。”

回过神来桐人已经满脸欣喜地在床上坐下。

习惯的力量真可怕！狠狠唾骂着一对上桐人就不受控制的嘴，尤吉欧也没有办法，他自愿同意的，只好站在衣柜旁，努力忽视中间玩的正尽兴的人，企图和墙壁合为一体。

可这实在不是件容易的事。

“……啊，哈……嗯嗯……”

说好了把他当作空气，桐人咬着下唇不再放肆呻吟，但这似乎有些为难他，每当手指擦过尿道口，顺从本能轻轻扣弄肉冠，又痛又痒的剧烈刺激就和通电了一样，电流还不忘撩拨地蹭过他的尾椎骨，连带屁股都忍不住缩紧。

这是长久不自慰后的反弹，实际上在尤吉欧面前每一下抚弄都能让桐人的腰软下来，更别提现在在本人面前张开腿来回撸动了。

然而尤吉欧并不知道这一点，在他眼中桐人就是要发出声音，诱惑地把半露出来的白皙大腿扭来扭曲，眼睛还死锁着他，迷离地索求着什么。

——猖狂得不行。

“自慰就自慰，你干什么叫来叫去的？”

实在忍耐不住想好好教育教育这家伙，刚从佛系状态离开还带着火气，尤吉欧被一股力量拉向前，毛茸茸的脑袋顶在胸口上，靠上来的身体柔软并火热，从那张嘴中呼出的气体灼烧一般。

桐人把脸紧紧贴在他怀里，右手还攥着他的衣角：“……抱歉……”

接近的一刻尤吉欧的理智让他举起双手，他突然发现桐人的衬衫买大了，旧旧的领口快要挂到肩膀上，从他的视角甚至可以透过去看到轻轻起伏的胸口和两个点。尤吉欧掩饰性地移开目光，下一秒又觉得很怪——都是男性，有什么避嫌的必要？

但他还是死死盯着屋顶的一个角，手高高举着，没有碰到桐人任何一根头发。

“……果然是这个味道。”

桐人小声说了句什么，尤吉欧没有听到。原本没有多少的距离被单方面缩近，即使隔着衣服也能感受到热度。桐人急促的喘息，低哑的呜咽，即使不在耳边也清晰得让尤吉欧每个毛孔都紧张地缩起来。通过衣料的摩擦甚至可以感知到桐人每一个动作，因为刚刚看到过所以很清楚，他肉白色的阴茎微微发红，那双白净的手正握住根部往上滑，粘腻的液体沾到了他的小腹上，和尤吉欧不一样没有肌肉也没有赘肉，单纯能让人感受到纤细的美的腰……

“……唔……尤吉欧……”早就放弃假装空气的桐人说，“你能不能，摸一摸我？”

空气好热，也许因为没有通风，或者其它可想而知的原因。但尤吉欧拒绝去想，他的喉结滚动，开始觉得举着手累了。

“……摸哪里？”

桐人松开了他的衣服，转而够他举得高高的手。没有遇到丝毫抵抗，桐人和他十指相扣，指尖的汗液混合在一起，每一根指头都在亲密地摩擦。接着桐人拉着他的手，绕到了后腰，在下陷的腰窝中上下滑动着，最后往下。

“这里面……摸一摸，揉一揉，好不好？”

指尖被引导，入手的是滑软的肌肤，两瓣臀肉不出意料的软和，被手指压过会绵绵地往下陷，再弹起来。股沟的肤质意外的嫩，有一些褶皱，指甲擦到的时候桐人会细细地颤，尤吉欧不由得故意在穴口来回蹭几下，然后被不满的黑眼睛瞪了。

“……抱歉。”

为什么要道歉？尤吉欧不知道，他现在什么都不知道了，只剩下手指的触感。温热的，一张一缩，流着刚刚被自己玩出的湿意。刺进去后很热，热得发烫，黏湿的感觉，和口腔很像，但是更紧，粘膜不断舔舐着、包裹住一个指节，指尖还能触到随呼吸伸缩的肉壁。

尤吉欧玩一样动了动，桐人的腿一下子夹紧，缠在他的腰上，减去一切距离，屁股难耐地晃，像是在远离他，更像是想把剩下的手指吞进去，于是尤吉欧直接插进一根手指，顺势把桐人抱起来，空着的那只手也按在了他的屁股上，不断地揉、捏，让肉从指缝中压出来，一次又一次轻轻地抓中间的缝，挠痒痒一般，却只是让桐人更痒，在他腿上扭来扭去。

“用力……！尤吉欧！别玩了……”整个人趴在尤吉欧肩上，桐人搂住他的脖子，“好痒，里面一点……里面痒……”

“真拿你没办法。”

这真是一个好借口，让接下来的事顺理成章，却完美地把过错推到另一个人身上。尤吉欧盯着眼前锁骨，皮肤紧紧勒在上面，很用力的样子，他悄悄在桐人的肉穴中用力，指头按着其中一个小突起，然后这两块美丽的骨头就送到他嘴边了。他轻轻贴上去，用嘴唇摩挲，桐人在他耳边溢出了泣音，完全没有注意到被品尝了。

臀上的手松开，摸到觊觎已久的小腹上。肚脐被色情地抹上体液，稍微压在上面，能感受到随着他指节搅和的抽动。手掌划过腰侧，暧昧地抚摸，手指猛地增加到两根，将肉穴弄出水声，濒临边缘的阴茎也被他自己握住，揉着顶端小口，泪水从眼角落下。

最后的最后，如同伊甸园中苹果树上的蛇，桐人低声吐出了诱惑的话语：“亲一亲我……尤吉欧，亲亲我。”

而尤吉欧也甘愿咬下那个禁忌的红苹果。

“……好。”


End file.
